Current natural language processing techniques utilize a grammar to analyze input strings. Dependency grammars and context-free grammars are two different types of grammars used for analyzing input strings. Different algorithms are currently used to parse dependency grammars and context-free grammars. Developing and analyzing parsing algorithms for separate grammars can be time consuming and expensive.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.